


Five Golden Rings.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Christmas fic, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-05
Updated: 2008-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Lavi trie to decide what would the fifth day of Christmas bring to him. With some help.





	

**Title:** Five Golden Rings.  
**Fandom:** D.Gray-man.  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Characters/couples:** Allen, Lavi, Kanda, Lenalee.  
**Summary:** Lavi trie to decide what would the fifth day of Christmas bring to him. With some help.  
**Rating:** G.

**Five Golden Rings.**

“The fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me,” Lavi sings. Or 'sing', rather, since he's tone-deaf, he knows it, and he enjoys making it worse by adding altos and changing the tempo whenever he damn pleases as he keeps adding things that 'his true love' gives him. “... four Kama Sutras, three dark haired beauties, two roast turkeys and a vacations to Tuscany!”

Allen laughs as Kanda's jaw tenses further. If it wasn't for the fact that Lenalee is combing his hair, he'd probably hit him. “Why would you need _four_ Kama Sutras, Lavi?”

Lavi leers, wagging his eyebrows. “Why _wouldn't_ I need them? See, I'd give one to the guys at the Science department for them to moan and despair. I'd give one to Yuu--”

“Do so and die,” Kanda threatens, but Lenalee keeps her fingers on his hair so he doesn't move.

“I'd keep one and the other one... mmm. I dunno. You want it, Allen?”

He laughs again, calmly. “No, thank you.”

“Ahh, what else should my true love bring me...” Lavi crosses both arms behind his head and he lays down by the chimney near Allen. Then he smiles, looking calm and almost happy. “What would you ask, Allen? Something besides food.”

Allen pouts, now unable to give his first answer of 'roast beef'. He hums, thoughtful, and then he shrugs, shaking his head.

“No idea. I don't think I need anything right now... sorry, I think I'd still say food. A party, perhaps, to share it with everyone.”

Lavi rolls his eye, then pushes himself up on his forearms, looking over towards Kanda and Lenalee.

“What about you, Yuu?”

“For you to be quiet.”

“Now, Yuu, tell us what you really feel,” Lavi says with an amused huff. “C'mon, Lena, you're gonna play with me, right?”

Lenalee laughs too, a soft sound that these days is not as familiar as in the past and Allen closes his eyes to enjoy it for a moment. Then she hums, thoughtful, tying Kanda's hair in his usual tail, but she keeps her hands on her shoulders, so he doesn't move.

“Mmm... flowers,” she says finally. “On the fifth day of Christmas my true love brought me jasmine and yellow roses and orchids.”

There's a secret smile on Lavi's face, the one that says that he knows something the others don't but he doesn't say a thing. Instead he lays back down and he sighs. Allen looks at him, but Lavi's eye is closed.

“Yeah. That's a good thing to give.”

 

*  
Flower language:

Yellow roses: Friendship.  
Orchids: Love.  
Jasmine: Amiability.  



End file.
